


Downtime

by reeby10



Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: AO3 is down fic, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no, no, no, no,” Kamala muttered, frantically clicking refresh. The error page didn’t change. “Why are you down?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Since AO3 was down for awhile yesterday, I was forced to do something other than read fic. So I wrote fic about someone else bemoaning their fic archive being down :D
> 
> Thanks to werewolvesdontlikeyou on tumblr for the idea!

“No, no, no, no, no,” Kamala muttered, frantically clicking refresh. The error page didn’t change. “Why are you down?”

She blinked back sudden tears, mentally berating herself for her foolishness. Her favorite fanfiction site being down was no reason to cry even if the last chapter had ended in a cliffhanger where Captain Marvel seemingly died and she just really, really, _really_ needed to read the next chapter and make sure everything turned out alright.

It was only a fic, but she was _invested_ , ok?

A quick stop at the forums didn’t help at all since everyone else was as distraught over the sudden outage as she was. She really didn’t need to hear about everyone else’s crises since she had one of her own over the fic she was currently agonizing over.

(Captain Marvel would be alright, wouldn’t she? Kamala was pretty sure she hadn’t seen a major character death tag, but it wouldn’t be the first time she missed one in her excitement.)

The site’s tweeter wasn’t much help either. It was the same old ‘sorry, we know there’s an issue, we’re checking on it’ thing that she appreciated, really she did (she loved all the volunteers on the site, they were so great and she would love to give them a hug and maybe some chocolate chip cookies), but she needed to read the next chapter like _now_.

“Everything sucks,” she said, and refreshed the tweeter page again. Because obviously it would have changed in the two minutes that she’d been staring at it.

Well, not like she had anything better to do. (And no, the unfinished homework on the corner of her desk _totally_ didn’t count.) It wasn’t going to help and it wasn’t making her feel better, but at least it was something to do.

It beat crying at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I think tweeter is Marvel's version of twitter but I was too tired to check last night, so if I'm wrong feel free to correct me?
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
